Midnight Star
by Raven and Angel
Summary: Starfire awakens, confused on Halloween. However, between all of the thoughts in her mind, she senses a presence of some sort. A feeling that someone may be coming to their very home of Gotham City, who is this mysterious person?
1. A Clueless Tamaran

Author- Kaedae Kikai Mitsukai

Disclaimer- I don't own them...-.-

-Chapter 1: A Clueless Tamaran-

It was a special day in Gotham City's Titans' Tower where the day had just begun.

This was no ordinary day though, to them it was a day of buying costumes, getting candy, and going to the scary warehouse where the party would begin.

This was Halloween.

Only one thing was wrong though, a clueless Starfire awakening to see fake skeletons and ghosts flying around the place.

"EEP!" Starfire shrieked while seeing a dark figure pass by.

Knowing it was Raven she stopped her and asked innocently, " Friend Raven what is all the, um, how do you say, fuss?"

The mysterious gothic looked straight through Starfire's face then answered with her usual monotone voice, "Are you wondering why there are useless things flying around. Well it's because of two idiots. A chicken and a tin-man."

The green chicken morphed back to himself and started to scream wildly that was heard in the background while Cyborg continued throwing the useless toys.

"Come back here Beastboy! I ain't through with you yet!" the so called tin-man yelled.

Raven turned back to Starfire finding yet another question in the young alien's mind.

"Well if that's all i guess i'll be going..." before Raven could leave Starfire placedher hand on the dark girl's shoulder looking quite frightened.

The gothic sighed. "What?" Starfire placed her hands together and looked innocently down at them.

"Dear Raven I wish to know if there is any occasion going on today, dealing with the bone shaped figures and the flying white silk, tell me, is it anything special?"

"First of all, there called skeletons and ghosts, but why do I care, second its called Halloween, and third, the only special thing about Halloween is how much darkness there is. I answered your questions, now go bug someone else Starfire."

With that the dark girl walked steadily back to her dark forbidden room leaving Starfire clueless yet again.


	2. Presence

Midnight Star

By: Kaedae

Disclaimer: me no own . I wish I did then I would show new episodes!! Grr..they haven't shown new episodes of teen titans lately. They must pay!!

-Chapter Two: Presence-

As Raven searched her room for her Evanescence CD, she thought._ Starfire is acting stupid as usual. Idiot, she'll never learn anything. _

Raven searched under her bed and grabbed the CD that appeared to be standing. She inserted the disk in the CD player and skipped all the songs until she reached Imaginary. _Finally, peace and quiet. Just Evanescence and I. _

Suddenly a shadow appeared and swiftly left. Raven felt a presence nearby. "Who's there?" The dark gothic stood with her fighting stance ready.

It had disappeared. The presence was gone, leaving Raven in confusion. _Strange._

_(Back to Starfire)_

Starfire wandered around the tower looking for the leader of the titans.

Robin. If the confused Tamaranian had any questions in her mind Robin was always there to answer.

"Oh friend robin! Friend robin, I seek your companionship. Friend robin _I must wonder where my friend is at a time like this..._

As she wanders more the dark shadow had appeared again, this time it did not go away.

It was following the alien girl.

Spying and watching carefully.

The young alien turned to see a hooded figure. "Please, who are you and why are you here? Why must you follow me as well?" There was fear in the alien's voice.

The shadow just left a smirk of evil on its face and swiftly dashed away. "_Hehehehehe...there is no need to know, sister dear..."_


	3. An Anonymous Visitor

Author: Kaedae

Disclaimer: me no own . 

Author's Note:

Review Replies

Sakurasango- umm thanx...ja? oO

Twisted-writer- . ok I shall try my best to update! I'm kinda the slow writer type ya know, hehehe...

Yukigata- thank you!

Luvlifecharm- yeah you are right, he he, it is Blackfire! . Now shall we see the next chapter!

Chapter 3- Visitor

Starfire was curious and a little afraid but tried to forget about the mysterious person and pretend it had never happened. She had decided to go back to the living room and find Robin later on.

When she had gotten there all the titans were there, doing there normal day things...Starfire was more confused, she thought it was a special occasion today..."Friends, is it not a special holiday today, given as Halloween?"

The titans turned to see the young alien girl. The boy wonder began to speak first, " yeah, it is Halloween star, but we usually start celebrating around the evening...ya know. Didn't anyone tell you about Halloween?"

Starfire looked embarrassed now, since mostly everyone knew all about Halloween except for her, "Umm....yes! Raven has taught me many about this Halloween you recall! Is that not correct friend Raven!" Starfire gives a deep smile that looks really fake and pulls Raven next to her and pats her back hardly.

Raven coughs quietly as she speaks, "Uh...yeah...." The confused gothic whispers to the alien, "S_tarfire what the heck are you talking about!?!?!_...._ And you can stop patting my back! God._.."

The others watch with awkward faces, the green changeling starts to talk, " Uhh, dude...your making' raven suffocate to death...I think u should stop.." The half robot speaks as well, "Uh...yeah Star...I think Rae needs her personal space, ya know what I'm saying."

The alien gasped as she saw what she had done to her friend, "Oh friend raven! I am terribly sorry! I hope I can be forgiven..."

Raven gasped for air, "Not going to happen. Unless you tell me what the heck is going on!!!!"

Starfire saddened her face, oh friend raven, I speak the truth, I _am_ terribly sorry, and—"

Starfire was interrupted by the doorbell's ring. Raven spoke, "Hmm...unexpected visitor. Can this day get any weirder?"

The young boy wonder opens the door with caution. As it opens a young girl with dark purple hair and violet eyes appears. She had looked a lot like the young alien girl Starfire. "Hey, hope I'm not disturbing anything important."


	4. It's All About Blazin' B

Author: Kaedae K. Mitsukai

Disclaimer: nope, I don't own them. Hehehe

Chapter 4 It's All About Blazin' B

"Sister! What brings you here on Earth, and on such short notice." The red haired alien spoke first in surprise.

The purple haired alien smirked looking at her naive little sister, " I just thought I'd drop by sister dear, oh! And who are your friends? Why don't you introduce me, dear sis?"

The young alien girl blinked in confusion until she caught what she had meant, "Oh yes! Friends, please let me introduce you to my..."

Blackfire interrupted as Starfire had noticed she had already been introducing herself. "I'm Blackfire, but all of you can call me Blazin' B."

The team's leader began to speak, "Um...Blackfire...are you one of Starfire's siblings?"

Blackfire instantly ignored the question and started talking randomly to the boy wonder, "hmm...you must be Robin. Star's told me a lot about you. No wonder, your kinda cute."

Robin slightly blushed at the comment he had been given and started to speak as well, " Listen, umm...I was asking if you were Starfire's sister, so are you?"

Starfire finally began to interfere in the conversation after hearing Blackfire's comment. "Yes Robin, Blackfire appears to be one of my most dearly appreciated siblings," She said while plastering her face with a smile.

Robin looked at Blackfire after she started to talk to the other titans. It now showed Starfire and Robin standing next to each other watching Blackfire talk to the Titans simultaneously. It looked like Beast Boy was pretty much listening the same with cyborg, but Raven still had that face that showed this is pointless.

"Umm...she's nice." Robin spoke to Starfire. Starfire smiled " Yes, I suppose my sister is nice...I suppose." The alien girl looked at the floor now, floating.

"Hey Star, do you really like your sister?" The curious Robin asked a little concerned after seeing her look down the floor. Starfire sighed, "It is not that I hate my sister, it is just...sometimes she seems to be..."

Blackfire approached both the Titans grabbing the boy wonder's arm while Starfire watched. "Come on Robin, I want to show you something called Alien Martial Arts." Robin spoke up, "Can it wait, and I'm kinda busy...."

But Blackfire refused to let him go. "Don't worry Robin, it'll only take a few." Although it showed a beautiful smile stuck onto the purple haired alien's face inside she had thought, _the plan is working perfectly, just as Slade had ordered, attracting my little sister's friends until they think i'm very trustworthy. Then I shall send them to Slade where they shall learn their lesson. Tonight._

_-Poster's Note: Ok…this is the second edition because the fourth chapter never made it up on for some reason. Ok, the poster (Raven) also edited out any mistakes that Kaedae made (glares at Kaedae). Ok, don't forget to review peoples!-_


	5. Trying to Fit In

Author: Kaedae (I'm the stupid one, don't forget that!!)

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own them...someday I will!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA! Ok onto the chapter...hehe.

Chapter 5-Trying To Fit In

It was still around the afternoon since Blackfire had arrived to the Tower, it had been around 2 o clockish. (a/n: is that a word? o,O)

A few hours passed since the dark haired alien had come, but to Starfire it seemed like forever. The red head sighed as she looked at all of her friends hanging around Blackfire.

"It seems that my sister has been getting along quickly with my friends, i must wonder how she ...hmm...as they say in earth.....keeps her cool."

Once the alien girl stopped speaking to herself she noticed Raven was not there talking to Blackfire with the others. So she decided to find Raven and apologize to her about the unknown coincidence that happened. (a/n: hehe ...You know...when Starfire got all coocoo and almost killed raven by suffocating her to death...-;;;)

As she passed her sister and her other friends she went to Raven's door and knocked carefully hoping not to surprise the dark gothic, (not that she would be scared...hehe) "Friend Raven, do you mind if I may talk with you, and also apologize for the inconvenience...of the umm...suffocation of patting your back."

The dark gothic slightly opened the door, she sighed, "Please don't remind me, so what do you want to talk about, make it quick." The gothic opened the door to let the red head in for awhile.

"First of all friend Raven I wish to apologize for the inconvenience,...umm....sorry, second of all I wish to thank you for letting me talk to you, many thanks good friend!, and umm..." As the alien girl was about to finish she was interfered by raven instead, "can you just get _on_ with it star..."

Now Starfire was even more embarrassed for talking too much. "Oh, I am very sorry friend raven...I just cannot resist to talk so much....it is a habit to me, but I do not wish to break this habit. I love to talk." (Raven the Poster's A/N: HAHA! I love the song 'Breaking the Habit'. o

Raven thought, _What is wrong with her? Can't she just tell me what the heck she really wants to tell me? Might as well trick her into getting out of my room..._"Star, I'm kind of busy...if you don't have the urge of telling me what the heck you wanted to say then you might as well get out of my room." (a/n: aww...raven that was kind of harsh...ehh well I wrote it...)

Starfire looked down at the ground with a sorrowful face, "I am so sorry Raven, it seems that I only get in everybody's way...I am a...a...loser to this planet...." The innocent alien girl began to sob.

The gothic goddess sighed once again, "look Star; if you just stick to the damn subject I could probably try to help you..."

Starfire rubbed her eyes and slightly smiled on what the dark goddess had said, "Thank you friend Raven! I shall not forget your generosity!!" The alien girl gave a warm hug to Raven then let go carefully...Raven spoke "O...kay. Well what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yes friend raven, I wanted to ask if you are interested in my dearest sister and if you like her or not. And I also wanted to ask how she attracts our dearest friends so easily."

Raven spoke, "Well, I guess your sister's ok...she does know a lot about chakra and meditation in Azerath, her dark poems are very gothic as well, but that doesn't mean I like her. And Blackfire probably has everyone's attention since she knows a lot about everyone's interests...it's kind of weird. But its possible that she may just be using her Earth culture. She's really different from you."

Starfire began to speak now "My sister is a lot like Earth's people? How is she like that, she was born in Tamaran. But besides that friend Raven, I was wondering, can you teach the meanings of...umm......Earth culture as of now? I was wondering if you could teach me, as it is in earth...being cool, it seems that is how my dearest sister is getting so many new friends today, and she has already become friends with our dearest friends."

The gothic paused for awhile then began to say something to the curious alien, "It's not that easy Star."


	6. Awakening of A New Person

Author: Kaedae

Disclaimer: I still don't own them yet...but maybe someday....hehehehehe...

_kaedae's blabbing time: _

Hi! I didn't know that this story would be getting any reviews...meep...o,O...ehh....remember I is the stupid author!! Hehe. But I thank all of the reviewers, especially luvlifecharm, yukigata, sakurasango, and twisted writer...hey, wait that's all of the reviewers so far...hehe. -; well ok, I just wanted to say one last thing....umm....oh yeah! I wanted to say that I thought this story was...not going to get any reviewers at all...'besides I just type fanfics for fun!! Teehee....but I've been kind of lazy...meep...well...I've been going coocoo since raven is always trying to make me type the next chapter....hehe....o,o...I try making up these stupid excuses about my story...sometimes I say...but Raven I is scared of my story!!! Ehh...hide me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I should stop blabbing now, did I tell u I blab too much. Onto the chapter!

Chapter 6Awakening of a new person.

"This is so lame..." Raven commented on what she had created....

Please, friend I think it is rather " The alien said and started to give her the old thumbs up.

Raven examined the new Starfire she had created; she decided to make her the Goth punk type girl. (Like her -) Starfire was wearing smeared torn up baggy jeans with a black t-shirt containing a white skeleton head with bones making an 'X' over it. Her hair was down as usual but she was wearing a black cap backwards. She sighed. "I admit it's not bad, just lose the cap. But its not you star, you should just be yourself. And this isn't me either...I'm not usually into fashion....which is awkward."

Starfire began to speak instantly," But friend this is what I wanted... to be a new person that will be able to make me have the new friends of this world."

Raven put her hand on her face trying not to show Starfire how embarrassed she looked. "Alright Star, it's your decision...but don't try _too _hard, or else you'll be humiliated for the rest of your life..."

"Oh thank you friend Raven...Err...its cool...." The new Starfire spoke.

Raven wide-eyed began to talk as well, "Uhh...Sure...._this is so stupid!" Raven whispered the last comment to herself._

"Let's rock this world Rae!" The new alien girl showed the rock on sign with her hands. (A/n: umm...is that what it's called. I don't know what it's called. But it's supposed to be something like your pinky and pointer finger is up while the other fingers are down while the thumb supports them...hehe. I don't know what I'm saying...Ok back to the story)

The gothic goddess was speechless after hearing what star had said, so she just opened the door and kicked her out. (Literally)

"Ouch, Rae sure can kick...hmm...oh well off to see my friends!" before Starfire left Raven slightly opened the door to tell her something..."By the way star, if they ask what the heck your doing, tell them its for Halloween." after telling that Raven shut the door.

"Halloween..? Oh yes Halloween. This is what Halloween is! Ooohh....teehee. Er...I mean....to-tal-lly rad" after figuring out what Halloween was (well its not really what Halloween is about, but raven just told her that 'cuz she doesn't want everyone to be confused and worried about Star) Starfire began to head to the usual hangout to see her friends, or to surprise them.

_Dun dun duuuun...er well that's all for now...I'm tired...--...bye! Yay Raven will be happy to see that I typed the next chappy!! Oops, it was due two days ago...O,O;;; AHHH!! -runs away-_

_-Posters Note: Mua mua muaaaaaaaaaahhhhh '-_


	7. Devious Plans

Midnight Star

Author: Kaedae kikai mitsukai (the stupid author that makes each chapter seem _very _short)

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own them...hmm...I wonder when I will.

Chapter 7: Devious Plans

As Starfire entered the living room to see all her friends she began to frolic with joy. "Friends! We must celebrate this Halloween! For it is a joyous holiday!!!"

There was silence as Starfire still began to jump around the room as everyone heard her quiet giggles. The titans stared at the alien girl with shock and curiosity crossing their faces.

".........Starfire, is that you?" The Titans leader began to speak trying not to upset her in his reaction.

"Why of course friend Robin, it is I! Raven has helped me to dress like your fellow earthlings do, and she has told me to tell you that it is also for the celebrating of this Halloween custom!"

The others just stared, clueless to the new Starfire, even Blackfire was a little shocked but she tried not to act too surprised, "Isn't that fascinating dear sister, I was about to go get _my_ costume with the others, until you showed up, well i guess we'll be going now, we'll be at the warehouse, having a blast, we'll meet ya there with Rae." She smirked at the red-headed's impression.

For some reason, Blackfire loved to upset Starfire. Starfire was looking down at the floor barely smiling, she was upset at how Blackfire told her that she had interrupted them when they were about to get their costumes and suddenly leave without telling her and raven, until she had showed up.

"Yes, I shall see you there." Starfire replied trying hard not to look sad, she didn't want to worry her friends.

As they left Starfire left to tell Raven about them meeting them at the warehouse.

_Meanwhile: _

As the others walked towards the costume shop Robin began to speak, "Hey, um, Blackfire, don't you think we should have waited for them instead?"

"They'll be _fine. Besides _didn't my sister say she'd see us there?" The spoiled alien replied.

"I guess your right." Robin said. As they got nearer to the shop someone spied at them, _the plan is going perfectly; Blackfire gets those three idiotic titans at the warehouse while the other two fall into our trap. Right now she'll be getting more of there trust. _

--

-Heh well that's all for now! I'm tired! Raven will be happy that I typed up the next chapter!!! YAY!!! Well anyway, I thank my reviewers!!! You guys encouraged me to go on! Thank you thank you thank you!!!! Er...sorry....hehe...ok well see ya soon!-


	8. A Little Too Early

Author: Kaedae Kikai Mitsukai

Disclaimer: no don't own 'em yet.

Chapter 8- Arriving Too Early

"What do you think of this Robin?" The dark alien handed the boy wonder a slightly awkward costume that showed less clothing which meant if Blackfire wore it she would barely have anything on. (A/n: ewww..... what the heck! Did I write that! Nah! It couldn't have been...did I? O,o)

Robin blushed as he pictured what the dark alien would have looked like in that weird costume and responded quickly, "Uhh, I...I...don't know." As he replied he suddenly realized he was trying to give a girl advice on what she would wear and was embarrassed. When the other two boys saw Blackfire ask, they laughed at him, but turned their heads as soon as Robin gave them death glares.

Blackfire suddenly realized this as well, "Oh, sorry, I forgot, boys don't do fashion." Blackfire chuckled while she had said that.

-Meanwhile-

"Friend Raven, I know that our friends would not tell me to worry, but I must, something does not feel right for some reason." Starfire said in a worried tone.

Raven continued reading the book of Azar but decided to say something, "There probably right star, you shouldn't worry too much, but I kind of agree with you too." Raven thought of what had happened when she felt a presence somewhere in her room.

The emerald-eyed girl sighed faintly, "Yes, you are correct. Um, Raven I was wondering if we may go see our beloved friends now, so, we can surprise them in this occasion! Is that not a good idea?"

"Sure star, we can go, I guess, there's nothing to do in this dump anyway." Raven replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh dearest friend, many thanks! I cannot wait to see them, for I have been missing them so!"

Raven just stared at her, "Uhh, Star it's only been 10 minutes."

Starfire blushed, embarrassed, "Eh hehe,"

So as they left the tower to go to the costume shop they made sure everything was secure and safe so the Tower would be fine.

"Yes, we are here friend!" Starfire jumped with joy; although she still had the gothic punk appearance she couldn't help but be herself.

"Yeah, super." Raven spoke in her sarcastic tone. As they were about to enter Slade located them and was going to warn Blackfire as soon as possible, or their plan would fail.

"Blackfire, the other titans are approaching, quick, get ready for the back-up plan."

The violet-eyed alien replied quickly by signaling Slade. Blackfire was going to make sure this plan would succeed.

-Raven's Notes: Ok, sorry it took me so long. Nyah. I had to type my chapters up, and then I had darn homework. Sorry!-


	9. Wrong Costume!

Author-Kaedae (stupid author!)

Disclaimer-I shall own them soon...hehehehehe

Chapter 9-wrong costume!

_Kaedae's babbling time-_

**_Ehh... I'm so sorry for not updating since forever ago! Please, if u want to punish me go ahead, when I do some bad stuff and feel so stupid I always make raven hurt me, so I get used to it. Hehe... XD so if you want to punish me, please put what kind of punishment it should be in with you're review and raven will do the punishing...sorry u couldn't do it...oh no! That's even worse! ..._**_onto the chapter..._

_(111)_

"Hey you know its getting pretty late; we should be heading to the warehouse already." Blackfire commented quickly. "You know what; I'll just be buying this!" She grabbed the costume she showed Robin earlier and also clutched the costumes the boys were holding. "We'd better hurry or we'll miss the big party!" Blackfire began to shove the clothes at the shop keeper.

"We'll buy these!" The alien girl got 100 dollar bill out of her pocket and told her to keep the change and grabbed the boys' hands and ran out the backdoor.

Beastboy started to speak, "But dude, that isn't my costume!" Blackfire looked at the costumes and realized she was holding 2 costumes that were for ladies, she glared at Beastboy for being a pervert at the wrong time. Beastboy chuckled faintly. "Hehehehehe..."

Meanwhile-

Starfire and Raven opened the door and entered hoping to locate their friends, and there unknown visitor Blackfire. "Friend, I do not see them." Starfire said.

Raven began to look around as well. "Hmmm...they probably finished finding there costumes... (A/n: except for Beastboy, he was too distracted looking at the costumes for the ladies, heh, what a perv...er wait, I forgot I wrote it!)

"Yes, they must be at the warehouse by now..." agreed the red-head. "So, Raven, why not get yourself a costume, it will be fun!"

Raven began to speak, "Already did." Raven showed Starfire her costume, it was very similar to her dark cloak except it was more of silk and was a dark black.

"Oh it is very...cool...hehe."

Raven smirked. "Yeah..." she smirked at this since she was hoping to scare the green changeling with this costume.

_KAEDAE! YOU BAKA! MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME, DO YOU HERE ME! MAKE IT LONGER, CRAPIT! LONGER! YOU THINK THEY'LL E SATISFIED WITH THIS MEASLEY SHORT CHAPTER! YOU'RE GETTING SELFISH, KAEDAE! THINK OF THE READERS! Now, that is done, I must say this, please review. Thank you! (Raven)_


	10. Whirlwind of Thoughts

Kaedae's Instant Babbling!

Hiya! Hehe, im sorry for making the chapters so short, well u see it's just that im really lazy, yup. Eheheheheh…um, well im gonna try harder! XD ok well, uhh…ummm…what do I do now…... oh right! Yes, I hafta type up the next chapter! Yeah! Heehee. XP

Author: Kaedae Kikai Mitsukai

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

Chapter 10- Whirlwind of Thoughts

Starfire looked around the store with no luck of finding any of the guys and Blackfire. "Yes Raven, I do believe they have gone to this Warehouse. Well, since there seems to be no point in staying here anymore, shall we be going to the destination we must head to meet our beloved friends, because I really wish to see them so badly, so Raven shall we go?"

Raven's indigo eyes looked right at Starfire's emerald eyes as she spoke so much complicated words. Raven scoffed at this, but slightly smiled. "Sure Starfire, just _try_ not to talk too much, okay?"

The red head's eyes lit with confusion as she tilted her head a bit, this had meant she had been wondering why she couldn't talk too much. But she just shrugged her shoulders then began following Raven to the Warehouse, their destination.

But before they left, Raven had changed into the costume she had chosen. As the two young titans approached the warehouse with their feet making a rhythmic sound, there was a plan lurking around. (a.n hey that rhymed! Heehee!)

The night began to grow with barely any lights on that you can barely see the city.

Meanwhile in the warehouse

Blackfire cautiously looked around to see if the two titans were near the warehouse. She did not spot any of them, but they were coming closer and closer. She contacted Slade, "I don't see any of those airheads around, it's probably because it's so dark. What should we do?"

Slade responded back, "Nothing, we shall see what they will do, things may get interesting. And later, we will start the plan. Besides, they don't suspect a thing."

"Yes, isn't it sad," Blackfire laughed through the small mic she was given from Slade. "The titans suspect nothing of me!"

"What's sad?" Beastboy appeared out of no where, now staring at Blackfire with a funny look on his face. Blackfire's eyes shot up as she noticed Beastboy all of a sudden. It was funny, because at that time she looked just like a surprised Starfire.

"Uh…uhm…I was just thinking that it was _sooo_ sad that my cute little sister and Raven aren't here yet, and it made me so sad, I almost wanna cry." The sister of Starfire saved herself with her melodramatic act.

Beastboy just stared at her like her act was so lame and chuckled a little. "You know, you are just like Starfire, you're just a cute alien girl that isn't looking for trouble." The changeling gave her a big grin then started dancing when the music finally started.

Blackfire was shocked at what he had just said to her. She suddenly looked gloomy and her face turned a little pale. She thought to herself, 'No, I'm nothing like her.'

Robin went up to her, "Hey Blackfire, why don't you join the party? You seem pretty bored. I know you're worried about Star and Rae, but they'll come here soon."

Blackfire looked at Robin then suddenly asked him something she didn't even know she would ask to anyone, "Robin, do I remind you of Starfire. I know this is pretty random to ask, but it just seemed to slip out."

The masked hero did not look into the violet eyes of Blackfire but responded to her question, "Your image is a little like Starfire, but your personalities are slightly different."

"Well, just forget I ever said anything to you." Strangely Blackfire blurted this out after Robin's response. She walked away looking out of the window searching for her little sister for some awkward reason. 'I am not anything like her.'

The little mic Blackfire wore had Slade speaking right through it saying something to Blackfire. "Blackfire, as soon as they come let them have their fun, and after that, we will have ours as well."

The Violet haired girl looked out of the window spotting the two girls. "Yes Slade, we will show them how we have our fun."

Meanwhile with Starfire and Raven

"Friend, are we almost there, I cannot see a thing with such weather, and it is getting a little blurry, what is this thickness in the sky?" The red head asked.

Raven talked. "I dunno, I can't see a thing either, the thickness in the sky is called fog, I wonder why this is here? Hmm…must be some Halloween trick."

Starfire tried swishing the fog out of the way with her hands, but with no luck since it had come back. "Um, Raven, this fog is quite annoying, as you would say just as if our green friend Beastboy would clip his toenails on the table."

Raven started using her telepathy powers to gather the fog in her black magic. "This should probably work, but we'll have to hurry, I can't keep it in here forever. Star, do you see the warehouse?"

There was still a little fog around so Star had to squint her eyes, "Yes! It is right ahead Raven! Hurry! I wish to see our friends!"

The two ran through the fog that began to grow again since Raven released it out and headed closer to the warehouse. They opened the door and let themselves in.


End file.
